


Fuck Me in Shibuya

by Sneakend



Series: BTB Playlists [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Drugs, Embedded Images, Gen, Multilingual, Naughty Title, Playlist, Sexual Content, Swearing, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27207175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sneakend/pseuds/Sneakend
Summary: My fill for the prompt "Naughty Title".
Series: BTB Playlists [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749361
Kudos: 3
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	Fuck Me in Shibuya

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, these song titles obviously aren't all equally naughty but I'm sure somewhere out there is a Christian that would find them all offensive.

[Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6Wz70oS1lU4vHIBQtfWqts?si=L0X84J2LS06HwXkcE-ythQ) // [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLv-v2N_lyTNSHryy-1-Cl3lVUem_Sw7NY)

**Ménage à trois**

"A ménage à trois is a domestic arrangement with three people sharing romantic or sexual relations with one another, and typically dwelling together. The phrase is a loan from French meaning "household of three"." [[x](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/M%C3%A9nage_%C3%A0_trois)]

**La petite mort**

"La petite mort is an expression which means "the brief loss or weakening of consciousness" and in modern usage refers specifically to "the sensation of post orgasm as likened to death"." [[x](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/La_petite_mort)]

**Scavenger's daughter**

"The Scavenger's Daughter (or Skevington's Daughter) was invented as an instrument of torture in the reign of Henry VIII. It was an A-frame shaped metal rack; the head was strapped to the top point of the A, the hands at the midpoint, and the legs at the lower spread ends. The frame could fold, swinging the head down and forcing the knees up into a sitting position, compressing the body so as to force the blood from the nose and ears." [[x](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Scavenger%27s_daughter)]

**Author's Note:**

> The images by [Charles Deluvio](https://unsplash.com/@charlesdeluvio) on [Unsplash](https://unsplash.com/).


End file.
